


I'll be home with my love this Christmas

by Pikajimin



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Bobby is cute, M/M, hanbin goes to the army
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5499581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikajimin/pseuds/Pikajimin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanbin comes home from the military just in time for Christmas with Jiwon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll be home with my love this Christmas

_‘Dear Jiwon,_

_Boot camp is serious business. I’m scared. The others in my platoon told me that to watch out of the guys with the red and black hats. I was told to listen to them and not break the rules. As long as I follow them and do what I’m told I will be okay. I’ll back through this. I’ll be back in no time. It’s so weird having my hair so short. I hate it actually. I have to send back my things. It should be sent by mail maybe, I don’t know. It should arrive at your address. I didn’t want to send it all the way home. Some of my personal belongings are in there, include my phone and clothes that I wore on the way there._

_They gave us all numbers. My number is 214. I will be that number for the next two years. Two years is too long. It’s a long wait for finally being with you. You are my rock and I don’t know where or what I would do without you. You have supported me and kept me stable throughout everything. I wish that I could do the same for you. I wish that I could be with you right now._

_I miss you. I miss you so much right now. Everything is so quiet and it’s scary. I’m scared that something bad is going to happen. Jiwon, I’ll come back as a better person. I’ll become a better man. You know what they say when a person comes back from the army. They become a better person. Wait for me._

_Yours truly, Hanbin.’_

_‘Dear Jiwon,_

_I passed boot camp. I’ve officially became a solider. They are moving me to another place with different people._ _I hope they like me there. The people I was training with were good people. They didn’t pick on me because I’m shy or bully me because I’m not as buff as they are. Watch by the end of my service I will be buff. I will be as muscular as you, well maybe not as you, but enough._

_They keep yelling at me. They keep telling me that I need to work harder, to push myself, and to keep going. I don’t know if I can go anymore. I’m so tired. We get up at dawn and run shirtless in the cold. We take turns monitoring the grounds. We have a buddy system just to go to the restroom. The water is cold when I shower. Everything is timed. We sleep at a certain time for a certain amount. We eat in a rushed pace. We are timed when we change into our night time clothes. Everything has to be perfect. I can’t do it anymore._

_How is everything over there? How is Hanbyul? Is she growing up beautifully? Has she become a beautiful woman yet? How is everyone? Do they miss me as much as I miss them? How is my mother? I miss you guys so much. I’m so lonely here. It’s scary here. Can I go home and be with you?_

_Yours truly, Hanbin.’_

_‘Dear Jiwon,_

_I hate it here. It’s too cold, and it’s always snowing. The snowing never seems to stop. They have us shoveling snow. I can’t sleep because of insomnia. It’s keeping me up and I need as much sleep as possible. I spend every night thinking about what if something happens or what if something happens because of me. I lay awake staring at the ceiling. I’m lucky to get maybe a few hours of sleep. I’m going to keep this short because I’m so tired and I hope to get a good sleep tonight. I miss you Jiwon. I’ll come back safely. Look after everyone for me okay? Wait for me._

_Yours truly, Hanbin.’_

_‘Dear Jiwon,_

_A year has passed already. I missed your birthday and Christmas, but I’ll make it up to you. I’ll buy you something amazing. I’ll take you out on a nice date. I’ll make sure that you will have the best day ever. I have one more year and that means another year without seeing you. I’ve built up days to see you by built up I mean that they will only let me have two days off, for New Years. I’ll get to see you. You will see how much I have grown. I’ll be home in a few days from now. I’ll see you then I guess. I don’t know if you will be there. I will see._

_Yours truly, Hanbin.’_

_‘Dear Jiwon_

_Days pass by and letters to you get shorter. I’ve lost count on how many months I have been here. A year and three months maybe? I can’t remember. I’ve been sleeping well if you were wondering. Things have been hectic. People are coming and going. Everyone’s discharge date is different. I hope mine is soon. I hope you come pick me up when I get discharged. I don’t want to go home alone. I want to enjoy my day of discharge. I want to go celebrate. I want to spend time with you. I think about you every single day. It’s hard because when the others ask me if I have someone back home waiting for me, I can’t tell them you are a boy. I can’t tell them that I’m different. I will get bullied here. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry Jiwon. I want to come home now. I want to see you._

_Yours truly, Hanbin.’_

_“Dear Jiwon,_

_I’m getting discharge on Christmas. They are letting go from this hell. I finally get to leave. I’m going to spend Christmas on a bus going home. It doesn’t sound ideal, but I’m done. I’m finally done with this. I will miss them here, but we can catch up later. I need to catch up with you. I get to see Hanbyul and mom. I get to drink. I get to show how much I’ve grown as a person. I will see you later._

_Yours truly, Hanbin.’_

          Jiwon placed the recent letter in the box with the rest of them. He placed them on the bed. He laid his hand on top of the box. Hanbin was coming home tomorrow and he needed to decorate the tree and his apartment. He got off the bed and grabbed boxes out from the closet. Jiwon wanted to decorate before Hanbin got home. He took the boxes to the living room and started to decorate. He wrapped the tree in tinsel and lights. He placed ornaments on the tree, but he saved one for Hanbin to put on the tree when he gets home. He picked out the one that was a picture of them.

          After decorating, he left. He grabbed his wallet and keys. He took the stairs down. Hanbin asked him to pick him up at the bus station. He has to get everything ready before then. He walked to the jewelry store. He has been saving up for Hanbin’s ring. Hanbin had gotten him a ring before he left. It was his turn now. He has saved up money for two years for this. He found the perfect one for the younger male. The cashier asked him if he wants it wrapped. Jiwon nodded his head. She took a few minutes to wrap it in a little box. She handed him the box, and he left. He walked to the bakery to buy a cake. His phone rang.

“Hello?” he asked.

“Jiwon,” Hanbin said softly.

“Hey, how are you?” the elder asked.

“I’m good. I’ll be home tomorrow. Are you going to pick me up?” the younger asked.

“I will pick you up from the bus stop. What time?” Jiwon questioned.

“Noon maybe. It might be later, but will you wait for me?” asked Hanbin.

“Definitely, I will see you then,” he said.

“Jiwon, I miss you,” the younger whispered softly.

“I miss you too. I love you,” the brunette said.

“I love you too bye,” Hanbin said.

          Jiwon picked up the cake. He headed back to his apartment. Everything was ready for tomorrow. He was ready for tomorrow. He had to spend one more night alone before Hanbin would be home for Christmas.

          When Jiwon woke up, it was late. It was eleven thirty. He rushed to get ready to meet the younger male. He ran to the bus stop and waited for the bus. The next bus was scheduled to arrive at noon. He was going to be late. The bus finally got there. He tapped his foot on the floor and played with his ring. He was nervous that Hanbin had left already. He finally got to the bus station. He looked for the bus that Hanbin was on. He ran towards the stop. Hanbin was sitting on the bench with his duffel bag at his feet. He stopped to take a few breathes and straightened out his jacket.

“Am I late?” Jiwon asked.

“Jiwon,” Hanbin said softly.

“Hi,” the elder said.

“You’re late,” the smaller male said.

“Are you ready to go home?” the brunette asked.

“Definitely,” the ravenette said.

          The bus ride back to the apartment was short. Hanbin’s head leaned on Jiwon’s shoulder. The younger male was playing with Jiwon’s ring. Hanbin told him about his two years there. He told him about much he missed the elder. Jiwon noticed how much Hanbin has changed. He gained more muscle. The younger male got a tan. His hair was growing back. It was a lot longer than what he had when he went into the army. Hanbin grew into a man, Jiwon realized.

          When they got off the bus stop, Jiwon threw an arm around the younger male. They walked to the apartment. The brunette opened the door and led the smaller male inside. Hanbin’s jaw dropped. The living room was decorated and the Christmas tree was put up. Jiwon handed him an ornament to put on the tree. The elder male told him that he waited for him to add the finishing touches to the tree. Hanbin called him cheesy as he put the ornament on the tree.

“There’s a present under the tree for you,” Jiwon said.

“You got me something?” Hanbin asked.

“Yeah, it’s nothing special,” the taller replied.

          Hanbin opened the present. He started to cry. Jiwon pulled him into a hug. He kissed the top of Hanbin’s head. The younger male finally felt at home. The taller male pulled away from him and took the ring out of the box. He placed it on Hanbin’s finger.

“Merry Christmas Hanbin,” Jiwon whispered softly.

“Merry Christmas Jiwon,” Hanbin said.

“Welcome home,” the elder said.

“I’m back!” the smaller exclaimed.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays!! Happy New Year!!!


End file.
